Itsumo, Ishooni
by Hinata Himura
Summary: Kenshin se pregunta por que Kaoru esta actuando tan raro, por fin se decidira a decirle todo lo que pasa por su cabeza?


"Itsumo isshoni"

BE: Himura Megan

Saludos! Primero que nada Arigatô gosaimasu por leer mi fic, que espero les guste, y cuyos personajes no me pertenecen, como seguramente muchos saben son propiedad del gran sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki sama, y el tema es de OV7 "te quiero tanto, tanto" so, los dejo leer, y espero reviews onegai, so, me despido, sayonara…

Capitulo I [1: "Te quiero".

Una fría mañana de invierno, abrió sus ojos, de grandes orbes zafiro brillando en su mirada, y se enrollo entre las cobijas, hacia demasiado frío para levantarse, apretó los ojos con fuerza y una imagen vino a su mente, haciendo que de golpe los abriera de nuevo, así decidió levantarse, se quito su yukata blanca, y se puso un hermoso kimono violeta, de obi amarillo, guardo el Futón en su armario, tomo su listón rosa entre sus manos, pensativa, ese seria otro día igual a los anteriores, pero, era sábado, SA-BA-DO!! Como era posible que en su día libre, en el que por fin no tendría que salir del dojo separándose de su amado samurai pelirrojo de hermosos ojos violetas, para dar clases, o para lo que sea, estaba libre, y se le ocurrió pensar esperanzada que pasaría un lindo sábado con ese baka distraído que adoraba en secreto, aun que todo el mundo ya sabia, todo el mundo claro excepto Kenshin…

_Deja de pensar eso Kamiya, no puedes vivir haciéndote ilusiones de algo que no va a suceder…_ pensó la pelinegra con un profundo suspiro, y se decidió a ponerse su cinta, rosa para salir a ver que sucedía con los demás habitantes del dojo.

Que rápido había pasado el tiempo, Yahiko ya tenia 11 años de edad, y el y su kirei, Kaoru dono le habían preparado una fiesta en el akabeko, muy divertida por cierto, por fin se descubrió que Sanosuke es un glotón aprovechado, por que llego justo a tiempo para la comida…

**Flash back**

- ¡Kaoru dono!! – se escucho fuera de la habitación.

- Pasa Kenshin. – dijo mientras se levantaba a prisa, para correr el shoji, cuando accidentalmente, tropezó con una de sus sandalias que había quedado enredada entre las cobijas de su Futón, cayendo de frente, y antes de que el chico entrara, se sentó, a quejarse del dolor, cosa que ya tenia preocupado al espadachín, así que no pudo evitar entrar de golpe lo mas rápido que pudo…

- Ka, Kaoru dono, etto, sessha escucho un ruido muy fuerte, y… - bajo la mirada hacia donde estaba ella y al verla sentada abrazando su pierna sin subir la mirada, se inclino hasta donde ella estaba, y con cuidado levanto su mano delicadamente para ver el motivo de su llanto, pero Kaoru lo miro con reproche, y en respuesta el negó con la cabeza… - Gomen nasai Kaoru dono, demo tengo que revisarla, lo haré con mucho cuidado y tratare de no lastimarte lo prometo.

La joven kendoka asintió con la cabeza para luego agacharla. El pelirrojo sonrió amablemente y le pidió que estirara su pierna, y comenzó a revisarla. – Esta muy roja y tiene algo de hinchazón, Kaoru dono, creo que será mejor llamar a Megumi dono, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea una torcedura grave o algo peor. – le dijo decidido.

- Pero, Kenshin, no creo que sea tan grave, solo es el efecto del golpe eso es todo, además megumi debe estar ocupada y tomara tiempo en venir, será mejor que nos demos prisa por que ya solo faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Yahiko y tenemos que tener todo listo. – dijo tratando de levantarse con ayuda de Kenshin claro, pero su golpe era algo grave, habría caído de nuevo de no ser por Kenshin, que la detuvo entre sus brazos, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sin poder moverse, como si lo hubieran hipnotizado, ambos no sabían que estaba pasando o que pasaría después, solo hubieran querido quedarse así por mas tiempo pero…

- Kenshin…

- s-si Kaoru dono, que... ¿ocurre? ¿Le sucede algo?

- si, mi pie, me duele mucho el tobillo. – dijo sollozando.

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada preocupado y se exaltó al ver como la tenia, había sostenido su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, pero su tobillo lastimado lo tenia doblado hacia atrás, y el no se había dado cuenta, lo había olvidado, así que pronto la recostó sobre el Futón avergonzado. – . ¡oro! Gomen nasai, Kaoru dono, hontouni gomen nasai!! Sessha lo lamenta mucho, escuche, no se preocupe, yo me encargare de todo, solo espere aquí… ¡y no te muevas mucho! – Salio de la habitación a toda prisa y le envió una carta a Megumi, le dijo a Yahiko que esta vez iría a practicar solo ya que Kaoru no podía acompañarlo y luego fue al akabeko a avisarle a Tae para que preparara el resto y regreso al dojo.

Kaoru estaba desconcertada, por la actitud de Kenshin, desesperada, cansada y aburrida de estar ahí sentada sin poder hacer nada, tan inquieta como una pequeña y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, la atraparon en el intento…

- ¡Kaoru dono, que hace!! Sabe que no puede levantarse aun.

Kenshin iba entrando con algo de almuerzo para ella, cuando vio lo que quería hacer corrió a recostarla.

- ¡Kenshin! No te preocupes tanto, estoy bien, ya te dije que es solo por el golpe…

- podría ser, pero es mejor que no se arriesgue, bien, buscare algo para que baje la hinchazón. – dijo saliendo de la habitación con su dulce sonrisa.

Poco tiempo después, anochecía y Yahiko llego cansado y le dijo a Kenshin que se iría a descansar, que se lo dijera a Kaoru y que la cuidara bien, cosa que hizo sonreír al pelirrojo, luego decidió ir a verla, a su habitación, entro, y se sentó al lado de su Futón, a verla dormir, le parecía tan tierna, y pensar que cuando estaba despierta era una mujer alegre, energética, pero cada actitud, cada parte de ella, para el era simplemente hermosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru despertó y se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin ahí, sentado a su lado, profundamente dormido, no hubiera querido despertarlo pero Yahiko comenzó a llamarlo así lo despertó…

- Buenos días, Kaoru dono, ¿se siente mejor?

- si…

- Me alegro, ahora iré a ver a Yahiko.

Salio de la habitación, y miro a Yahiko que corría por el pasillo, con Megumi tras de el, y… Sanosuke!

- Me alegra verla señorita Megumi, y Sano, amigo, como, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Has arreglado tus problemas?

- Si, creo que ya lo olvidaron, y pues fui a Aisu a que la kitsune revisara mi mano y me vine con ella, o se vino conmigo. – dijo riendo de manera burlona.

- Cállate tori atama. – dijo megumi dándole un codazo en el estomago. – mejor dime donde esta esa tanuki. – dijo moviendo su cabello hacia atrás.

Kenshin dejo de sonreír y todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kaoru, Megumi la reviso y le coloco un ungüento, y dijo que en unas horas estaría bien…

- ¿ves? Te lo dije Kenshin no es nada.

- pero si Ken te lo hubiera permitido y hubieras hecho todas las tonterías que acostumbras lo mas seguro es que te hubieras fracturado. – sentencio la doctora.

- Vaya si eres torpe, jo-chan.

- Si, así es mi busu sensei. – dijo Yahiko con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza en alto, como un engreído.

Kaoru solo hizo muecas y bajo la cabeza.

- Bueno, bueno. – dijo Kenshin tratando de calmarlos con su hermosa sonrisa. – será mejor que salgamos, para que Kaoru dono descanse.

- si, y ahora yo tengo que ir a practicar solo al dojo Maekawa.

- Ya, responsabilízate Yahiko-chan.- dijo Sanosuke dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

- Si, si, pero ¡deja de decirme chan!

- Bueno, yo iré a ver al doctor Gensai.

Todos salieron, y Sano acompañó a Kenshin al akabeko, temiendo que Tae recordara que aun le debía dinero…

Se hacia tarde, y todo estaba listo, el hermoso atardecer se lucia en el cielo, y todos esperaban en el akabeko la llegada del cumpleañero, Kenshin regreso al dojo por Kaoru, la busco en su habitación pero no estaba, se preocupo un poco y siguió buscándola, hasta que camino por el pasillo del patio, y la vio, ahí sentada mirando el atardecer, le recordó un poco a aquella ocasión…

- Que nubes mas hermosas…

Kaoru se sorprendió, y volteo a verlo y lo llamo con una sonrisa: - Kenshin…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Veo que pudiste levantarte.

- si, ya estoy mejor, aun que todavía me duele un poco, cuando camino mucho. – De pronto solo pudo sentir que se elevaba, Kenshin se había acercado a ella y la estaba cargando, como el primer día en que ambos se conocieron, cuando el la salvo de Goheh, y como ella algunas veces se había imaginado, pero claro, mucho mas diferente ja, y lo que seguía de eso estaba segura que no pasaría, pero ¿Cómo quejarse? Se agarro del cuello de el con sus brazos…

- En ese caso, la llevare al akabeko, ¿esta bien?

- Ha-Hai, Arigatô…

Cuando llegaron al akabeko Sano ya estaba desesperado por comer, y Tsubame había ido por Yahiko, que llego justo después de ellos, se puso muy contento, todos comieron y rieron como hacia ya mucho tiempo no lo hacían, cuando todo termino, todos se fueron a sus hogares, y Megumi y Sanosuke decidieron que se quedarían en Tokio por algún tiempo mas…

**Fin del FB.**

Kenshin sonrió al recordar ese día, pero volvió a preocuparse al recordar la situación actual.

- Buenos días Kenshin…

Kenshin, como siempre, terminaba de colgar la ropa limpia en el patio, cuando Kaoru se dirigía a la puerta principal…

- Buenos días Kaoru do…

- Kenshin voy a salir. – interrumpió. – nos vemos mas tarde, mata ne.

- O.O oro… u.ux

- Ohayo, Kenshin, ¿que hay?

- x konban wa, Sano, ---- estoy algo preocupado por Kaoru dono, la noto algo distante, ya casi no esta en el dojo, nunca había salido tanto, ¿no lo has notado amigo?

- no, yo la veo normal.

- tal vez fue a una cita…

- ¡Oro! – Kenshin se espanto, Yahiko se apareció muy pronto de la nada y además diciendo que Kaoru, su Kaoru dono salía, con un… Hombre… no era posible… ¿o si? – ¿Por que dices eso Yahiko?

- Fue algo que escuche, un día que fui a buscar a Tsubame al… Un día que fui a ayudarle a Tae al akabeko, y vi que Kaoru estaba con Tae y decidí esperarla, por lo que pude ver recibió una carta, de Kyoto, Misao la envió para avisarle que vendría a visitarla pronto, más no supe.

A Kenshin le parecía mas raro aun todo esto _tendría algo que ver la carta de Misao, tal vez decía algo mas, oro…_ Todos se quedaron pensando, Kenshin fue a preparar el almuerzo, y Yahiko y Sano esperaron en la mesa, anochecía, Sano se fue a su casa y Yahiko a dormir, y Kenshin se quedo esperando a Kaoru…

- Tadaima…

Pudo escuchar Kenshin desde la mesa, así que corrió al pasillo principal, pero ya no había nada, incluso llego a pensar que había sido producto de su imaginación, decidió pasar por fuera de su habitación, y escucho algo que le llamo la atención…

- Como puede ser, ¿Qué debo hacer? Tae me dice que debo hacer algo para que el me haga caso pero yo no soy así, no se que hacer ni como hacerlo, no puedo, y Megumi me dice que si no hago nada lo perderé, creo que piensa que nunca me querrá, demo, dudo que ella aun lo quiera, ¿ne? Más bien creo que algo se trae con Sanosuke, actúan muy raro los dos, demo, ah. – suspiro. – me alegro por ti Misao chan, que bien que las cosas vayan tan bien con Aoshi, yo por otro lado tal vez me quede sola por siempre, mou, no me quejare, no seré mal agradecida, no estoy sola, y, mientras este a su lado, y pueda seguir viendo su sonrisa cada día, no necesito nada mas para ser feliz, ¿ne?

Kenshin suspiro, se sentía culpable, como un tonto, se fue a su habitación algo triste, a reflexionar, y pensar…

_ Desde que me volví vagabundo, nadie me había hecho sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, desde que la conocí supe que era especial, y después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, no he podido separarme de ella por que no quiero, no deseo hacerlo, quisiera saber como agradecerle por todo lo que me ha dado, y aun cuando me dijo que ella quería quedarse con migo, yo, a pesar de que también es lo que mas deseo, no se lo pude decir por que tenia miedo, no sabia que pasaría cuando peleara con Enishi, no quería perderla o darle esperanzas y que después algo me sucediera y tuviera que dejarla sola, siempre ha sido lo que mas quiero, la persona que mas me importa, lo que me dio ánimos para seguir adelante, seguir viviendo y olvidar mi pasado para proteger el presente, después de todo, seguí teniendo miedo, de que algo sucediera, también pensé que encontraría a alguien mejor que yo, y seguí engañándome con que podría vivir siempre disfrutando de su compañía, solo como amigos, pero no puedo vivir sin ella y no soportare hacerla sufrir mas. _

_**Si, tal vez, pudieras comprender,**_

_**Que no se, como expresarme bien,**_

_**Si tal vez, pudiera hacerte ver,**_

_**Que no hay otra mujer, mejor que tu, para mi…**_

Kaoru por su parte, pensaba si sus amigas tendrían razón, o si lo que ella pensaba era lo correcto y se daba la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, Kenshin si la quería como ella a el…

_**Si tal vez… me harías muy feliz,**_

_**Si tal vez, me lo podrías decir,**_

_**Si tal vez, detalle a detalle,**_

_**Podrías conquistarme, seria tuya…**_

_Se que algunos de mis amigos tienen razón, y no dudo del cariño que Kenshin me tiene, pero ¿como saber si ese cariño no es mas que eso? Cuando se despidió de mi, Megumi y Yahiko me dijeron que si solo se despidió de mi, era por que significo algo para el, pero hace mucho tiempo que se comporta como si nada hubiese pasado, como quisiera caminar a su lado, tomando su mano, como el día en que fuimos a visitar la tumba de Tomoe san, fue la primera vez que el me ofreció su mano, o como cuando le dije que quería quedarme con el, aun me pregunto que fue lo que me iba a decir cuando dijo ese "pero" ese que me asusto tanto, que quise salir corriendo, y que el olvidara lo que yo le dije, pero, el me detuvo, demo, lo único que me dijo fue algo que ya sabia, aun que me hizo sentir muy bien, pero, quiso decir solo que, el dojo es su hogar, y siempre lo será, pero eso no dice que me quiera, solo puedo ser feliz disfrutando de su compañía, y aun que no me ame, como yo a el, haré lo que sea por estar junto a el y ver su sonrisa, aun que tenga que guardar mis sentimientos en secreto por el resto de mi vida… _

_**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, **_

_**Cada día un poco mas,**_

_**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,**_

_**Para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay.**_

_**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor,**_

_**Que ya no puedo más.**_

Kenshin salio de su habitación, en busca de Kaoru, decidido a terminar con todo el sufrimiento, las dudas, los secretos, y el silencio, deslizo el shoji con lentitud, pero no había nadie en la habitación, algo lo hizo pensar en ir al patio, tal vez su intuición, tal vez su instinto, tal vez su subconsciente o solamente el destino, pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo, la vio, sentada mirando hacia el cielo, y de nuevo intento llamar su atención.

- Que estrellas tan hermosas.

- konban wa, Kenshin. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estaba mirando el cielo, para despejar mi mente, tiene un extraño poder que me tranquiliza y me relaja.

- Si, tienes razón…

Kaoru sonrió. Y al notarlo, Kenshin también.

- ¿Que ocurre Kaoru?

- Cada vez utilizas con menos frecuencia el dono, al llamarme, y me hablas mas de tu, como si nos acercáramos mas…

Esto hizo a Kenshin enternecer aun más…

- Si supieras lo cerca que estamos…

- ¿Cómo?

- Kaoru, eres mi compañera más cercana, en quien mas confió, mi tesoro más preciado, lo que mas deseo proteger, eres como un ángel que llego a mi vida para protegerla.

Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arder, y es que estaba mas roja que un tomate, ni siquiera estaba segura si estaba soñando o si era la realidad.

- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces… - Kenshin cerro los ojos, estaba decidido a confesarle todo… Kaoru yo…

Kaoru se lanzo hacia el, enrollando su cuello con los brazos, abrazándolo, el se sorprendió, luego sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza. – Te amo, Kaoru. – termino de decirle al oído. – Yo también te amo, Kenshin, desde el día que apareciste en mi vida.

Kenshin la separo un poco de el, sin dejar de abrazarla, y la miro a los ojos, Kaoru tomo su rostro con las manos, y poco a poco se acercaron, hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso, lleno de ternura y amor.

_**Pues tal vez el mundo aprenderá,**_

_**Con nuestro amor lo bello que es amar,**_

_**Y tal vez lo vuelva a repetir,**_

_**Pareja por pareja el mundo entero, al fin.**_

Seguían abrazados, admirando las estrellas.

- Creo que los demás se llevaran una gran sorpresa ¿no crees?

- Creo que todos lo sabían, sabían que yo te amaba y pensaban que tú sentías algo por mí, por que siempre trataban de unirnos ¿ne? – rió Kaoru con su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Kenshin.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. – respondió Kenshin con su cabeza sobre la de Kaoru.

- Crees que Sanosuke y Megumi…

- No lo se, pero pareciera que ellos podrían quedarse juntos, x

- Y creo que Misao y Aoshi también nos darán una sorpresa nn

Kenshin miro a Kaoru, que ya dormía, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la recostó en el Futón, acaricio su mejilla para después besarla y admirarla dormir, hasta que se quedo dormido, a su lado.

_**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, **_

_**Cada día un poco mas,**_

_**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,**_

_**Para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay.**_

_**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor,**_

_**Que ya no puedo más.**_


End file.
